Xenoblade Chronicles (plot)
Beginning The Xenoblade game starts of with the Battle between the Mechonis and Bionis with the two giants being locked in battle. It is also shown that the Bionis sliced of one of the Mechonis' hands. The beginning of the story starts of in Sword Valley where the homs are fighting of the Mechon that Egil is using to destroy Zanza. The homs are being forced back to the point where they will launch a final attack from Colony 6. Dunban, however, decides to engage the Mechon forces with Dickson and Mumkhar. Mumkhar runs away and plans to return after Dickson and Dunban have died to collect the Monado. He however, is killed and transformed into one of the very first Face Mechons. Dunban and Dickson destroy all the mechon and Dunban is known as the hero of the Homs. Dunban however, wasn't able to fully control the Monado and after the battle, was unable to use his right arm. One Year Later after the Battle at Sword Valley in Colony 9 It starts of with Shulk looking for some Mechon armor and equipment when he gets attacked by a crab like monster. Reyn comes to save him and the two quickly head back to Colony 9. When the two arrive at the village, Reyn quickly runs of to the defense force training area so that the Colonel doesn't get angry with him for being late. Shulk arrives at the defence force training ground and the colonel is screaming at some men who crashed a Mobile Artillery. The men explain that the cylinder leaked and is now empty. The Colonel tells them to get some more cylinders but the men replied that there are none left. The Colonel proceeds to hit the men. Shulk heads off into the research lab wear it is shown that he is studying the Monado. Dickson comes, tells him that he has been in the lab for too long and that he should go out and get some fresh air. Meanwhile, Fiora is giving Dunban some food and he suggests that she should give Shulk some food. She heads of to Shulk who saids that the food was better than usual. The two then have a heart-to-heart. The two then head back to the lab to meet Reyn about to try out the Monado. He however got controlled by its power and the blade sliced into Fiora. The monado, however cannot cut Bionis life useless released for Zanza (this happens later in the game). Fiora gets mad with Shulk as he starts to focus on the broken equipment and Reyn says that he is sorry. Reyn then tells the group that he has to go and get some ether cylinders for the broken Mobile Artillery. Fiora is told to wait in Colony 9 while Shulk and Reyn go get the Ether Cylinders. As Shulk and Reyn reach Tephra Cave, Fiora appears and says that she will join them so that she won't worry about Shulk. The three continue till they reach the Cylinder Area. Reyn collects the ether cylinder while Shulk studies the place. Suddenly, 2 Nero Andos come and the three have to fight them. After beating the two Nero Andos, the Mechon launch an attack on Colony 9. This cutsence also shown the appearance of the first Face Mechon (Metal Face). The three run back to the Colony 9 entrance. Shulk and Reyn fight a mechon while Fiora checks on Dunban. It is revealed that Dunban went of to fetch the Monado. The three run off towards the research lab. Metal Face however blocks of the entrance just as the group is about to reach the research lab. The colonel was crushed by the vehicle that blocked the entrance to the research lab. The three then head off to the Mobile Artillery as a last hope to stop the Mechon. Shulk and Reyn get blocked by a large group of Mechon. Fiora is sent to get to the Mobile Artillery while Shulk and Reyn fight the Mechon group. Just as all hope is lost, Dunban appears and destroys the Mechon. The three head of around the Colony to reach Fiora because during the fight, Metal Face cut a large piece of the Anti-Mechon Turrets which blocks the exit. As the three reach the bridge which connects the entrance to the outside environment, Dunban falls and drops the Monado. It is then releaved that Dunban will die if he uses the Monado any more. Shulk takes the Monado and is able to see the future. Shulk, Reyn and Dunban continue just past the west bridge when Metal Face appears. It is revealed that the Monado is useless against Metal Face. Fiora, in the Mobile Artillery does some sick moves against Metal Face. Shulk has the vision where Fiora dies. He tries to warn her but his effort are in vain as metal Face appears to have taken no damage from Fiora's attacks. As a last resort, Fiora fires the cannon at point blank range at Metal Face's face. A black wound appears on the Mechon's face and Metal Face destroys the Artillery and finally, kills Fiora. Shulk gets angry and jumps onto Metal Face arm to stab the wound that Fiora made. It doesn't destroy it however, and Metal Face is recalled by Egil. The Mechon attack finishes. Later, Reyn meets Shulk would is going to get revenge for Fiora's death. Reyn agrees with Shulk and the two head off to Tephra Cave. Dunban says that when he recovers, he will join them. The Adventure Begins Shulk and Reyn head of into Tephra Cave when they discover that one of the closed doors are now open. They venture into it and soon find some dead Colony 6 travelers dressed in defense armor. Shulk and Reyn return them to the Bionis. The two decided to that a rest, and while the two take shifts on lookout, Shulk has a vision while he is resting. The vision shows a gaint spider killing Reyn. Shulk starts to try to be more cautious but Reyn is still captured by the Arachno. As Reyn is running away for the Arachno, Shulk gives chase. Suddenly, the Arachno Queen climbs down from a pillar and just as Shulk vision comes true, Shulk unleashes the first new Monado power (Shield). The two fight and finally kill the large spider. The two then continue to the Bionis leg or Guar Plains. Bionis Leg adventure When the two reach the Bionis Leg, they see some smoke rising into the air. They head towards it only to find a broken buggy. Shulk has a vision showing a kid being chased by some monsters. The two head towards where Shulk's vision heads them, a large lake. They meet the kid and save him from the Monsters. The kid tells them his name is Juju. Shulk and Reyn introduce themself and Juju shows them the way to the camp where he says they can rest and eat. When Shulk, Reyn and Juju reach the camp, Sharla comes out and hits Juju for trying to go back to Colony 6. Juju introduces Sharla to Reyn and Shulk and she also introduces herself. She then tells them that this small group is the only remaining Colony 6 people and that she is a Colony 6 defence force medic whose job was to assign the young and old to escape. She succeds while the defence force is fighting the mechon. They continue to chat until Juju goes of on his buggy to go back to Colony 6. Category:plot Category:Article stubs Category:Pages with spoilers